Esperaré por ti
by Sammy Cerff
Summary: Bella no desea ir al baile de graduación porque él estará allí, pero hay una enana hiperactiva que no la deja salirse con la suya. En la fiesta:—Ella dijo que no, suéltala Newton—aquella voz aterciopelada ¿Y si no todo ha sido dicho? 1er lugar DSFcontest
1. Chapter 1

**Este fick está escrito con la idea de participar en el Dance-****Song Fick Contest**

**Título: Esperaré por ti**

**Autor: S****amantha Cerff/fan fiction: Samantha McCarty**

**Summary: Bella no desea ir al baile de graduación porque él estará allí, claro que hay una enana hiperactiva que no la deja salirse con la suya. Luego en la fiesta… —Ella dijo que no, suéltala Newton— aquella voz aterciopelada… ¿Y si no todo ha sido dicho? TH AU**

**Rating: K+**

**Pareja: Bella & Edward**

**Numero de palabras: 3886**

**Canción(es): **

"_Sweet child of mine" de Guns__ & Roses_

"_Why don't you and I__" de Santana_

"_Fool again__" de WESTLIFE_

"_Sorry"__ de BUCKCHERRY_

"_I'll be right here waiting for you" de Richard Marx_

**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo Twilight me pertenece (excepto Emmett, ¡él es mío!) y las canciones de las respectivas bandas y/o artistas mencionados.

**.:…:.**

No podía ir a la graduación. Simplemente no podía. Sabía que al verlo me desmoronaría, echaría a llorar y me dejaría en ridículo. Alice entendería… Bueno, quizá no, pero esperaba que lo hiciera debido a las circunstancias en la que estábamos. Miré la prenda que había puesto en la cama, un vestido palabra de honor azul con un lazo negro en la cintura y una delgada tela negra estampada que iba desde allí hasta donde terminaba la prenda. Lo tomé y volví a ponerlo en la caja de Alice.

El teléfono sonó. El celular sonó. El timbre de la puerta sonó… No atendí a ninguno de los tres. Grave error…

— ¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces con pijama a estas horas?— _¡Hurra, Alice había llegado!_ Nótese el sarcasmo.

—Voy a dormir— respondí, ella empezó a resoplar por la nariz. Oh oh, rayos, estoy en problemas…

—Isabella, mueve ese trasero tuyo de una vez por todas y date una ducha a la velocidad de la luz— traté de abrir la boca para replicar pero una sola mirada bastó para que cogiera mi toalla e ingresara al baño.

Con la seguridad de una puerta con pestillo de por medio, el orgullo salió a flote. _Patético, lo sé._ No importaba lo que Alice dijera, iba a tomarme mi tiempo en la ducha. Haría lo que sea para alargar el momento. Mientras me lavaba el cabello con deliberada lentitud, Alice empezó a tocar la puerta.

—Imagino que ya estarás acabando, Swan.

—Nop, apenas voy por el cabello, pitufa— le respondí con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras oía como gruñía.

—Bueno, entonces llamaré a Newton… Ya sabes, a él le agradaría salvarte si estás en apuros, ¿cierto?—rodé los ojos, mi orgullo estaba por encima de todo, no saldría hiciera lo que hiciera—. _¡Oh, Mike! Bella está en la ducha desde hace horas y no sale. Estoy empezando a asustarme_— agregó con un tinte de desesperación demasiado creíble, tragué audiblemente.

—Pensándolo bien, ese baile no puede ser tan malo— comenté en voz alta mientras terminaba de ducharme y salía envuelta en la toalla, Alice llevaba esa sonrisita de superioridad, la fulminé con la mirada.

—Muy inteligente, Swan— bufé mientras me cruzaba de brazos—. Bueno, ¿Dónde dejaste el…? No importa, ya lo hallé— me tendió el vestido que apenas una hora antes había guardado—. Vístete. Yo voy a alistarme rápido y cuando termine vengo a arreglarte, ¿entendido?—asentí.

Cuando salió de mi cuarto me tiré en la cama. Sabía que Alice intentaba que hiciera lo correcto… Pero en realidad, ¿qué era lo correcto…? No quería ver a Edward por nada del mundo… pero tampoco podía seguir huyendo. Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mi mente. Alice llegaría en cualquier instante y no se alegraría mucho cuando me viera igual a como me dejó.

Me puse el vestido que ambas habíamos comprado hace dos semanas y me miré al espejo. Sonreí, me encantaba esta prenda. No sabía el porqué pero así era. Aquella salida al centro comercial sí que había valido la pena. Aunque nunca lo confesaría en voz alta.

—Te queda estupendo, Bella— me dijo Alice inesperadamente, logrando que me sobresaltara.

—Me arrepiento te haberte comentado acerca de la llave que está debajo de la alfombra— gruñí, ella me sacó la lengua en respuesta—. ¡Qué madura!—comenté con ironía, ella alzó una ceja.

—Yo no soy, querida Isabella, la que no quiere ir a su baile de graduación por temor de encontrarse a alguien que vale menos que una cucaracha— fruncí el seño y le saqué la lengua, aunque sabía que tenía razón.

—Como sea…

—Ahora siéntate en la cama, te dejaré como una diosa. Cierra los ojos y relájate.

Como si fuera así de fácil… Alice debió haber encendido mi reproductor de música porque instantes después empecé a oír los primeros acordes de "_Sweet child of mine_" de Guns & Roses. Ambas cantamos a la canción entera pues era una de nuestras favoritas.

_He takes me away to that special place  
>and if I'd stare too long<br>I'd probably break down and cry (1)_

—Ohhh, oh oh, sweet child o' mine—cantó Alice.

—Ohhh, oh, sweet love of mine— completé.

Alice y yo empezamos a saltar en la cama y a tocar nuestra guitarra de aire. Parecía una de nuestras típicas fiestas de pijamas, aunque faltaba Rose para completar el cuadro. Lamentablemente el momento de diversión no duró mucho, ya que Alice recordó que íbamos con el tiempo justo. Jasper pasaría a recogernos en quince minutos.

—Un poco de sombra aquí, brillo por acá, pulseras, pendientes y… ¡LISTO! Como te dije: "una diosa". Pobres chicas… Isabella Swan les quitará la atención de sus citas— me sonrojé mientras fruncía el seño—. Eso sí, ni se te ocurre mirar a Jasper— solté una carcajada.

—Vale, ya puedes dejar de bromear. Ahora, ¿dónde has puesto mis ballerinas (2)…?

—Estás bromeando, ¿no?—negué con la cabeza rápidamente—. Vas a usar tacones— mi cara debió ponerse blanca del pánico pues ella rodó los ojos ante mi reacción—. Vamos, no es tan malo.

— ¡Sí lo es, Alice, sí lo es! Al menos para mí— mi amiga suspiró.

—Lo siento pero no es una opción. Aunque te alegrará saber que te he conseguido unos de taco siete.

— ¡SIETE! Sí, Alice, fíjate que estoy saltando de contenta— le respondí con un tinte intenso de sarcasmo impregnado en mi voz, aunque me arrepentí al instante—. Lo siento si no he sido muy agradecida… Te estás esforzando tanto y yo… Lo lamento.

—No te preocupes. Sé que todo eso es por los nervios— tenía razón, sentía que te un momento a otro me pondría a gritar. Suspiré— Tranquila, ¿sí?—asentí—. Bueno, ¿no te vas a mirar al espejo?—su obvio tono de desesperación por mi falta de emoción me hizo sonreír.

—Claro, claro…

—_Claro, claro_…— me imitó—. Me sacas de mis casillas, Swan.

—Así me adoras, pitufa. Bueno, vamos a ver el resultado de tu arduo traba… ¿Jo?

_¿Quién diablos era esa chica?_ Miré a Alice y luego al espejo, una y otra vez… El cabello castaño de la chica caía en suaves ondas hasta un poco más debajo de su cintura. Sus labios parecían carnosos y sus ojos estaban abiertos de tal forma que la sorpresa podía ser reflejada. Sus pechos no eran demasiado grandes o pequeños, pero el escote de aquel vestido azul le hacía justicia. Era… linda. Por eso, no podría creer que fuera yo. Yo Isabella-jeans-converse-y-polera-Swan. (3)

—Eres tú, tontita…— una bocina sonó—. ¡Oh! Ya llegó Jazz, ¿¡estoy bien, estoy bien! Oh, no, mi cartera, ¿dónde está mi cartera?—mientras la veía revolotear por toda mi habitación miré por última vez al espejo.

En realidad, aunque estuviera así, la torpe e inútil Bella que todos conocían estaba presente. Suspiré mientras le tendía a mi amiga el bolso negro que había traído. Ella me miró agradecida… Siempre que se trataba de Jasper, ella se comportaba así.

—Vamos— me dijo, fruncí los labios—. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

—Gracias, Alice, por todo— ella sabía que no me refería exactamente al cambio de imagen.

—La noche recién empieza… Recuerda que nada está aún dicho, ¿sí?—asentí, pese a que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ella.

Deseé que mis padres se encontraran aquí. Desafortunadamente ayer fue la boda de mi tía Carmen en Nueva Jersey y ellos fueron en representación de la familia, si yo iba no podría ir a mi baile con Edward. _Oh, ¡mi tan ansiado baile!_ Estaba claro que ni Charlie ni Renée sabían lo que había ocurrido.

Bajamos las escaleras lentamente pues, con los tacos que Alice me había obligado a usar, no podía ir muy rápido (a menos que tuviese la intención de morir, claro). Jasper había venido en su auto, un Bugatti Veyron azul eléctrico. Ambos sonrieron al verse, con una mirada idiotizada en el rostro. Alice corrió a los brazos de mi amigo y le dio un beso en los labios mientras que él seguía en shock al verla.

Mi amiga estaba más que hermosa. Traía puesto un magnífico vestido amarillo con un listón en un tono un poco más oscuro debajo del busto e incrustaciones de pedrería en la parte superior. Sus zapatos color cobre también eran bonitos, hacían juego con su diadema y su cartera. Todos los demás accesorios eran dorados: sus pendientes, sus pulseras y sus anillos. Era toda una princesita. Jasper también se había esmerado en su look y, al parecer su corbata hacía juego con el conjunto de Alice por lo que esta se puso a dar saltitos emocionada. (4)

Me sentí el mal tercio, ellos deberían estar solos… Yo solo les estoy estropeando la noche. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo me dejé convencer por Alice para ir con ellos después de todo? Ah, ya sé… Con esa carita de cordero degollado… ¡UGH!

—Están preciosas chicas— nos dijo Jasper.

—Gracias— le respondió Alice sonrojada.

—Gracias— repetí frunciendo los labios, Jasper ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Pasa algo Bells?—me preguntó, yo asentí en respuesta.

—Yo no debería ir. Y menos con ustedes. Tú y Alice deben ir a pasar un buen rato juntos, pero… ¡Rayos! Siempre tengo que estropearlo to… ¡AUCH! ¡Alice!

—Cada vez que digas tonterías te tiraré un golpe en la cabeza, ¿entiendes?—la fulminé con la mirada mientras me frotaba la frente, Jasper rió.

—Bella, no estás estropeando nada— me dijo Jasper, tratando de tranquilizarme, y funcionó automáticamente. ¡Este chico tenía un don!—. Ahora, subamos al auto porque se nos hace tarde.

Me negué a que Alice me acompañara en el asiento de atrás y la obligué a que fuera al lado de Jasper. Ella rodó los ojos, pero terminó aceptando. El trayecto fue muy corto, no más de diez minutos contando lo mucho que nos costó encontrar una plaza libre en el estacionamiento. Me quedé estática cuando vi un Volvo plateado estacionado… Él ya estaba adentro.

—Tranquila, Bella— dijeron mis amigos al unísono, sacándome una sonrisa.

Salimos del auto y Jasper nos tendió un brazo a cada una. Rodé los ojos, esto parecía sacado de una película. Y ese pensamiento se intensificó cuando vi la decoración del gimnasio. ¡Alguien me tiene que estar jugando una jodida broma!

El tema del baile era: "Una noche bajo las estrellas"… Todo estaba demasiado… romántico. _¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!_ Alice me lanzó una mirada de remordimiento y yo negué con la cabeza, restándole importancia. Esto sólo era una décima más en mi escala de horror. Nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa y Jasper se fue a traer ponches. Suspiré.

—Empiezo a creer que obligarte a venir fue una mala idea…— comentó Alice frunciendo los labios, rodé los ojos divertida.

—No, ¿en serio? Si no lo mencionas, nunca lo hubiese descubierto, Sherlock (5) — bromeé antes de darle un pequeño empujoncito.

—Newton a las doce horas…— me advirtió.

— ¿¡Qué!—exclamé bajito—. Párate y va…

—Hola Alice, hola Bella— _monos_…

—Hola— dijimos.

—Ehm… Me preguntaba… Yo… Bella… Tú… ¿quisieras bailar… conmigo?—abrí los ojos desorbitadamente, luego miré a Alice pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada pero ella abrió la boca un par de veces y luego la cerró sin decir nada.

—Y-yo…— dije.

—A ella le encantará— respondió Alice por mí. Amo a Alice, mi amiga siempre me salva… Esperen… Ella dijo… ¿QUÉ? Mike sonrió para luego ofrecerme su mano.

—E-está bien— tomé su mano y cuando el chico se giró, le gruñí a Alice.

Mike no era feo… Es más, muchas chicas en la escuela babeaban (literalmente) por él, entre ellas Jessica Stanley, Irina Denali, Lauren Mallory y su séquito… Era el típico chico de California: rubio, alto, de ojos azules… Pero Mike era demasiado insistente y paraba detrás de mí, incluso cuando yo le había aclarado mis sentimientos. Él no paró de hostigarme hasta que empecé a salir con Edward, su rival. Él tuvo que amenazarlo para que dejara de seguirme y, hasta hace una semana, había funcionado. Tomé aire y lo contuve, no podía permitirme llorar ahora, no lo haría.

Escuché la canción que empezaba a sonar. No sabía si ponerme a llorar de rabia o suspirar agradecida. Era: "_Why don't you and I_" de Santana. Sentía cólera por el significado de esa canción y estaba agradecida (de alguna forma) de que no fuera una canción lenta. Mike me hizo poner mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y danzó al ritmo de la música. Traté de no sonreír cuando lo pisé un par de veces, pero luego fruncí el seño cuando el pareció no notarlo.

_Every time I try to talk to you,  
><em>_I get tong-tied  
><em>_Turns out, everything I say to you,  
><em>_Comes out wrong and never comes out right_

_So I say,  
><em>_"Why don't you and I get together  
><em>_And take over the world and be together forever?"_

—Bella, ¿por qué no… tú y yo…?—_oh no, oh no, oh no_…

Cuando el avanzó un centímetro con su mirada puesta en mis labios, me eché para atrás.

—Mike no…

— ¿Por qué no? Bella, por favor.

—Ella dijo que no, suéltala Newton— aquella voz aterciopelada hizo que mis rodilla se convirtieran en gelatina, pero sacudí la cabeza ligeramente y me concentré en apartarme de Mike, quien aún me tenía cogida por la cintura.

— ¿Masen? Tú ya no estás con Bella, no tienes ningún derecho a…

—Lo sé, pero tú tampoco lo tienes. Si que si ella no quiere estar contigo, déjala o me encargaré de ti— Mike hizo lo que Edward le pidió, a regañadientes. Chico inteligente. Luego se fue a bailar con Jessica, quien lo recibió encantada.

Giré sobre mis talones para dirigirme a la mesa pero una mano en mi cintura me hizo detener.

— ¿Me concedería este baile, señorita Swan?—bufé, pese al nerviosismo que irradiaba.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Edward. Por favor, déjame— agaché la cabeza, el tomó mi mentón con sus dedos y me hizo mirarle.

—Por favor, un baile, no te pido más. Uno, sólo uno.

Asentí mientras la canción terminaba y pasaba a otra más lenta… ¡Maldición! Lo peor de todo era que empezó a sonar: "_Fool again_" de WESTLIFE. Vamos, mátenme de una buena vez y dejen de torturarme.

—Estás… Wow…— me alagó, haciendo que me sonrojara, por fortuna el ambiente estaba oscuro y sólo era iluminado por las luces artificiales—. La palabra "hermosa" se queda corta.

—Alice…—me limité a responder mientras miraba a Ben, que hacía de DJ, el rió.

—No sé porqué no me sorprende… Bueno, Bella… Yo quería hablar de otra cosa contigo.

—Hmmm…—murmuré, no quería conversar mucho con él, ya tenía la vista empañada por las lágrimas.

—He sido un idiota— asentí mostrándome de acuerdo—. Yo… Jamás pensé que resultarías herida si rompíamos…—fruncí el seño. ¡Ah! Entonces todo se debía a su falta de deducción lógica y racional—. Pensé que sería lo mejor… ya sabes, para ambos.

— ¿Uh?

—Tú te vas a Stanford… yo me voy a Dartmouth… Algún día iba a pasar.

—Y decidiste no esperar, decidiste por ambos— deduje, el asintió rápidamente—. No puedo creer que termine yo siendo la tonta, la que tiene que conseguir un lector de mentes para saber qué es lo que en realidad piensas.

_Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
>I thought this love would never end<br>How was I to know  
>you never told me<em>

Me separé de él.

—Espero que tu decisión haya sido la correcta porque no hay vuelta atrás— después de decirle aquello me hice paso entre en mar de gente que se había aglomerado en la pista de baile, haciendo caso omiso cuando me llamó.

Fui al baño con las lágrimas por todo mi rostro. Alice y Rosalie me alcanzaron poco después. La segunda me saludó, para luego explicarme que había llegado hace unos minutos con Emmett.

—Iugh, no quiero saber que han estado haciendo en el auto tanto tiempo— me dijo Alice haciendo una mueca, para hacerme reír, felizmente lo logró.

—Hey— se defendió Rose, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, eso me hizo fijar en su vestido.

Llevaba un vestido rojo oscuro que hacía contraste con su piel pálida y su cabello rubio. Ella parecía una modelo sólo usando jeans y una sudadera… así que, imagínense cómo estaba con aquel vestido. Se había dejado el cabello suelto por lo que llevaba unos aretes negros pequeños. Sus zapatos eran color plata quemada y su cartera iba a juego con ellos. (6)

—Ya sabes que es mi primo, no haría nada agradable oír eso— ahora sí me carcajeaba como loca por la expresión enfurruñada de mi rubia amiga.

—Me alegra que ya estés mejor— dijo Rosalie, unos minutos después, pasándome un pañuelo para secar los residuos de lágrimas de mi rostro.

— ¿Vamos?—nos preguntó Alice, ambas asentimos.

Cuando llegamos a la mesa encontramos a Jasper y a Emmett conversando.

—Sí, entonces lo partí a la mitad... Amigo, eso fue lo más repugnante que he visto en mi vida— estaba diciendo Emmett.

—Pero, ¿qué se te pasaba por la cabeza cuando…? Chicas, ya llegaron— advirtió Jasper—. Estábamos hablando de…

—No queremos saber de lo que estaban hablando, querido, no te preocupes— le dijo Alice.

—Pero…

—Vamos a bailar—le dijo la pequeña antes de que él pudiera terminar de hablar, Rose rió.

—Estábamos hablando de cómo…— empezó Emmett.

—Ni se te ocurra—le dijo Rose con una de esas miradas aterradoras que sólo ella era capaz de darte, Emmett asintió automáticamente—. ¿Qué está haciendo Edward?—al oír aquel nombre giré hacia donde estaba la mirada de mi amiga.

Logré ver una cabellera cobriza entre la multitud haciéndose paso para hablar con Ben. El chico asintió después de que Edward le dijera algo y la melodía empezó a cambiar. Pronto reconocí la canción, era: "_Sorry_" de BUCKCHERRY.

—Isabella Swan—dijo por el micrófono mientras la letra empezaba—. Perdóname. Perdóname y concédeme esta pieza, por favor— escuché un coro de "AWWW".

¡Esto no era AWWW! Esto era… bueno, no sabía qué era, pero estaba segura de que era todo menos AWWW. Fruncí el seño mientras empezaba a charlar con Emmett acerca de su Jeep, el continuó la conversación encantado de poder alardear de su bebé.

— I love how you kiss. I love all your sounds/And baby the way you make my world go round/and I just, wanted to say, I'm sorry…

—B-Bella—me llamó Rosalie, pero casi ni la escuché pues me había quedado como estatua.

No, no, el no podía estar… Pero esa voz no podía ser más que de… No, por favor, que esto sea un mal sueño. Por favor. Lamentablemente la voz se fue haciendo más fuerte.

—This time, I think I'm to blame/it's harder, to get through the days/we get older and blame turns to shame… Bella—me giré, aunque después de encontrarme con aquellas esmeraldas que tenía como ojos, me arrepentí—, bailemos.

Todo el ambiente se interrumpió de un momento a otro. ¡Demonios! Rosalie me pateó por debajo de la mesa.

—Ouch…—me quejé.

— ¡Has algo!—susurró.

Edward me ofreció su mano y después de mirar a mis amigos, quienes me sonreían infundiéndome ánimos, la tomé con algo de vacilación.

_Every single day, I think about how we came all this way.  
><em>_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried.  
><em>_It's never too late to make it right, oh yeah, sorry_

Puse mis brazos alrededor de sus anchos hombres y el tomó mi cintura. Era consciente de cada respiración, de cada latido, de cada suspiro… De pronto pude comprender su punto de vista. Así, tan cerca como estábamos, todo era sencillo… tan sencillo como respirar. Pero nos íbamos a separar, estaríamos alejados uno del otro. Todo se complicaría. No pude evitar que se desbordaran algunas lágrimas de mis ojos.

—No llores más Bella, por favor, no soporto verte sufrir— me pidió con voz ahogada, asentí mientras tomaba aire para calmarme.

Edward decidió llevarme afuera mientras otra canción que no supe identificar empezaba a tocar, esta vez era una muy movida. Ya alejados de todo el ruido, buscamos una banca para sentarnos.

—Ya te lo dije pero… Estás bellísima—me sonrojé al mismo tiempo de esquivaba la mirada. Edward suspiró—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿Qué pasó con tu plan?—le pregunté en un susurro.

—Se fue al tacho de basura cuando vi que Mike Newton te sacaba a bailar. Aunque eso no es cierto, supe que no iba a funcionar justo después de decirte que no podíamos estar juntos… pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Entonces… ¿qué vamos a hacer?—repetí su pregunta, él rió pero luego se puso serio.

—No lo sé… ¿y tú?—negué con la cabeza—. Tengo miedo… Alguno podría resultar herido… Conoceremos a personas.

—Conocerás a chicas, probablemente alguna de ellas será mejor que yo— me mordí el labio cuando éste empezó a temblar, él negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie, escúchame con atención Isabella Swan, nadie ha sido, es o será mejor que tú. ¿Entiendes?—lo miré con ternura—. Lo que me preocupa es que tú conozcas a otro chico… no lo soportaría.

—No conoceré a nadie que haga que mi amor por ti cambie, Edward.

—Pero…— puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—Yo lo sé— luego tomé su mano y la puse sobre mi corazón—. Lo siento aquí…

Cuando terminé de hablar sus labios se encontraron con los míos con desesperación, angustia, esperanza… amor. Yo sabía que podíamos lograrlo, sólo necesitábamos un poco de fe en nosotros mismo. Lo íbamos a lograr. Mis manos tomaron algunos mechones de su cabello pues sabía que a él le encantaba que hiciera eso. Había extrañado tanto sus besos, sus labios, aquella sensación electrizante que me embargaba… Sólo nos separamos cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente y, aún así, Edward continuó besándome en los ojos, la frente y las mejillas.

—Te amo—me dijo.

—Te amo—le respondí sonriente.

Después de unos minutos ingresamos al gimnasio, todos nuestros amigos nos miraban sonrientes. Excepto Alice que se acercó para decirnos (o mejor dicho: decirle) algo.

—Si lastimas otra vez a mi amiga, te castraré Masen— Edward asintió con una mirada de pánico en el rostro.

Pese a la pequeña estatura, Alice hacía todo lo que un gigante de siete metro podía hacer… y causaba el mismo terror.

—La cuidaré más que a mi propia vida— le prometió y, después de unos segundos, Alice le sonrió.

—Entonces… Cuñadito, ¿quieres acompañarnos al centro comercial mañana?—ambos reímos y ella frunció el seño.

—Después coordinamos eso, ahora quiero llevar a mi hermosa novia a bailar una última canción.

La canción que estaba pasando era: "_I'll be right here waiting for you_" de Richard Marx. No era la misma situación, no estaríamos en distintos continentes pero la distancia sería inmensa. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Edward empezó a cantar parte del coro…

_I wonder how we can survive  
>this romance<br>__but in the end if I'm with you  
>I'll take the chance<em>

—Wherever you go/whatever you do/I will be right here waiting for you… _**Esperaré por ti**_, Bella. Por favor, espérame tú también— asentí.

—Yo también esperaré por ti, Edward— mi voz se quebró.

Sentí un par de besos sobre mi cabeza y suspiré agradecida mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

—Te amo— le dije.

—Te amo…

**.:…:.**

(1)Parte de la letra de Sweet child of mine, aunque cambié SHE por HE (para que vaya con el contexto)

(2)Tipo de zapatos.

(3)Outfit de Bella en mi perfil

(4)Outfit de Alice en mi perfil

(5)Alusión a Sherlock Homes, el detective ;)

(6)Outfit de Rosalie en mi perfil

**Espero les haya gustado. Me gustaría mucho saber qué opinan, sólo tienen que darle clic a ese precioso botoncito de abajito *-* La ropa de las chicas ya están en mi perfil ;)**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo… ¡Ah! Una última cosa, por favor pásense por la página del concurso para que voten por la historia (si es que creen que es buena, claro) es: www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/u/2883792**

**Chau, cuídense mucho.**

**XOXO**

**Sammy**

**PD: cabe la posibilidad de que haya una continuación... todo depende de sus reviews y si creen que es conveniente ;)**


	2. LEER :

**Hola chicas, **

**Bueno, yo no suelo dejar estas "notas de autor" pero esta vez es sólo para comentarles que las votaciones ya iniciaron. Por favor, por favor, por favor, pásense por la página de concurso y voten por mí *_* (se preguntarán, ¿dónde quedó el clásico "pasen por las demás historia y bla bla bla"? pero… es mi primer concurso en fanfiction y en serio quisiera quedar entre los primeros puestos jijijiji) **

**A las lectoras de This I promise you, les juro por Kellan Lutz (3) que estoy trabajando en el capítulo siguiente… no sé qué me pasa con esa historia, tengo un tipo de bloqueo que me está matando. Les prometo terminarlo sí o sí.**

**Una última cosa: todas están cordialmente invitadas a pasarse por mis otras historias ;)**

**Ok, eso es todo por hoy**

**Un besote a tods**

**Sammy**

**PD: el sitio para votar es: www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/u/2883792/**


End file.
